


The Final Broadcast - Mautzi Animation Studios

by KathyPrior42



Series: Alastor Fan Songs [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2DsHV28_nw
Series: Alastor Fan Songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021
Kudos: 2





	The Final Broadcast - Mautzi Animation Studios

Alastor stood as a silhouette against the red starry sky. A large pentagram glowed against the dark horizon. The city shone in the distance, a Ferris Wheel lighting up in blinking lights. Alastor appeared to be standing in a forest near rocks and bare black trees. And, of course, the Hazbin Hotel was also visible, a unique building even among the peculiar establishments in Pentagram City. An old fashioned wooden radio sat by his side, a small silhouette of Alastor’s face decorating the middle speaker. 

“Ah, hello folks,” came Alastor’s radio voice. “Seems like you’ve made it to the show.” 

His figure did some arm poses. 

“We are just seconds away from the start. Let the entertainment begin!”

(Seriously, Charlie, no one cares that the VoxTube video is not for kids!)

The wooden radio appeared on a desk in the Hazbin Hotel, playing upbeat music. Alastor’s shadow grinned by the wall, eyes glowing. 

“Right, why don’t you and I get down to the nitty gritty and then…we can let the fun begin.”

Alastor posed between two glowing red pentagrams on either side of him, as Vaggie and Charlie watched. Charlie wore her usual pink tuxedo shirt while Alastor dressed in his red dress coat and suit. Alastor’s large black bow tie reached out to his shoulders like a demonic butterfly.

“Radio demon  
It’s a pleasure  
Sign it twice just for better measure.”

A scroll appeared in the air in front of the two women, “Contract” in fancy print showing at the top in bold letters. The top was decorated with Alastor’s shadow head and antlers on either side. Down below it read:

“Let me be your right hand in this world of entertainment. I offer you everything you need to make your stage shine. Satisfaction guaranteed! And you don’t have to pay anything as long as you stay alive! Ps: gimme your soul or else. :)”  
“Good investments  
Bad intentions  
A clause or two  
I forgot to mention.”

Alastor shoved Vaggie and her spear off to the side and continued his song and manipulation. He moved ever closer to the princess, briefly conjuring in his hand, green flames and a nine pointed star symbol above them.

“Now please excuse  
My sudden interest  
Saw your fiasco and had to visit  
And I can offer you my service  
Don’t worry, the price is worth it.”

Alastor appeared behind Charlie, grabbing her shoulders and holding her close. 

“Now…”

He moved his left hand forward and a group of portraits moved toward the red wall decorated with the Magne family crests. The portraits showed official art from the Hazbin Hotel show. The pictures were of wide variety: Charlie in her demon form, Charlie as a little girl between Lilith and Lucifer, Charlie with Vaggie at Loo-Loo World, and Charlie in high school with Seviathan. The others showed Alastor posing with the Overlords and Alastor during his massacres around Hell. There were even pictures of Alastor and Charlie dancing, Dia and Summer and Charlie with Alastor and his grinning shadow.

“If you’d take a look around  
You’ll see the sights and all the sounds  
Of your world on fire.”

Alastor briefly showed Charlie the contract again and leaned his face dangerously close to her left cheek. 

“Just sign the line  
You’ll be fine  
Hell you’ll be all mine  
An R.O.I. on the day you die.”

His ear to ear grin showed his sharp yellow teeth, opening and closing among a dark lavender tongue. Charlie was almost certain that he would bite her face there and then. Alastor showed her a picture of the dark Hell landscape. 

Alastor strolled over to a white rock fireplace. A dusty briefcase flew from the fire and slid to his feet. Alastor brushed off the dust while Charlie watched in curiosity. 

“I can pull from my resources  
Take what you want  
And stay remorseless.”

He bent down to open it.

“A little dusting  
A lot of dealing  
I’ll make this hotel so appealing.”

Alastor opened the box and furniture and curtains flew out of it. In seconds, the hotel was renovated, the previously boarded windows fixed, area clean and colorful décor added. Curtains were added over the fireplace and a large necklace of skulls hung on the wall above it. A chandelier made of bones hung from the ceiling. A large picture of Charlie, Alastor and his shadow hung by a soft red chair.

Charlie’s eyes widened in joy and amazement. Her project was finally coming together. 

“Yes I will  
I’m calling in as many favors as you want.”

With a smug grin, Alastor handed a stack of money to Vox, who advertised the Hazbin Hotel on his face screen. “Visit today!” was shown by the large pink Hazbin Hotel logo. Charlie was stunned that Vox would do something like that just for money; he was Alastor’s rival and disdainful of lower class demons. 

The room briefly turned black and red. A shadow of a wendigo and Alastor’s shadowy face appeared behind the Radio Demon. Charlie was briefly lost in a trance. He spoke in a low creepy tone:

“But when it’s all said and done,  
Your soul is mine to haunt.”

Alastor’s evil laughter rang in Charlie’s ears and in the blink of an eye, she was somewhere else.

Charlie found herself behind Alastor’s head, holding tightly onto his long tuft ears for support, two antlers sticking out in the center. Her legs draped over his shoulders. Alastor grinned up at her and Charlie blushed. His ears and hair were pleasantly soft. So soft that Charlie was tempted to bury her face in the texture. Alastor would not let anyone touch him, so for her to be able to was quite an accomplishment. Humming a cheery tune, Alastor grabbed hold of her feet and gave her a piggyback ride around the woods. 

“Now if you’d take a look around  
You’ll see the sights and all the sounds  
Of your world on fire.  
Just sign the line  
You’ll be fine  
Hell you’ll be all mine  
An R.O.I. on the day you die.”

Alastor’s mind raced with excited thoughts.

“Within that happy-go lucky princess, I sense a far greater power. A heat just itching to be ignited to the surface. She’s the daughter of the Devil for crying out loud. There is evil and darkness somewhere in her soul. With a little prodding and persuading, she’ll eventually decide to join me. It’s a great little game for me: try and get into the princess’ pretty little head. If I can get Charlie on my side, then pretty much everyone she’s friends with is fair game. The destruction she could bring upon my enemies…she’ll be my perfect little pawn.”

With a snap of his fingers, they were both back in the hotel room. Niffty emerged from the fireplace, giggling and cleaning the room. Husk, with a grumpy look on his face, tossed a key to a shadow demon by the bar area. Another shadow demon was lounging on a nearby couch. Charlie was grinning ear to ear, happy to see things going so well. Her dream was closer to fruition. 

Charlie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Alastor slowly stepping toward her from behind. Behind Alastor, a gaunt creature with a deer skull and antlers opened its mouth in a hungry grin. It was like an owner and his dog approaching a hamburger on display. He could smell the flowery scent from her skin, sense her organs pulsing in a sea of muscle and blood. Outside and in, her beauty and innocence…it made his beast rumble and his mouth salivate. 

The sweet taste of triumph was almost in his reach. Now was the time to finish things up.

Twirling his cane behind him, no wendigo in sight, Alastor spoke.

“Now with all the fine print and logistics out of the way,  
What do you say?”

Charlie turned around and Alastor gave her a wink.

“Do we have a deal?”

The contract and a red feathered pen appeared in front of her. 

Charlie took the pen in her hand and signed, “Charlotte,” on the scroll. The scroll disappeared as Alastor let out a low chuckle. The chuckle grew in intensity as the room began to darken again. Too late, Charlie realized her terrible mistake. 

Alastor’s eyes glowed bright red and his teeth flashed yellow in the dim light. He clenched his fist in victory as yellow electricity sparked from his microphone staff. The singular eye was golden and glowing. 

The world turned blood red and the yellow eye hovered in the sky ominously, staring into her soul. Alastor tapped his staff against the ground and a rumbling sound was heard. Suddenly, the ground fractured apart below Charlie’s feet, sending her falling through and screaming. Flames and back tentacles rose from the pit, surrounding a crazed and confident Alastor. Sigils and symbols from ancient faiths flashed in the background. 

Charlie landed flat on lower ground with a yelp. She slowly stood up and saw she was on a pillar of rock. Flames roared from below and nearby and tree branches looked like deer antlers. She briefly saw a flash of Alastor’s smile and eyes in the distance. 

Then what she saw next made her paralyzed with fear. 

Slowly emerging from the ground and towering over her was a giant shadow form of Alastor. His features were obscured except for his blank red eyes, his monocle, and his sharp teeth. His antlers branched off from his head as thick as tree branches. Charlie could see his grinning face right in front of her. He curled his claws and spread out his long thin arms in the red light. Stones hovered in the air around him. He briefly grabbed the small pillar of rock she was on, almost making her fall. Stalking on either side of Alastor were two slender wendigos with glowing eyes. The creatures themselves appeared to be singing with Alastor, mocking her and surrounding her. 

“Now if you’d take a look around  
You’ll see the sights and all the sounds  
Of your world on fire.  
Just sign the line  
You’ll be fine  
Hell you’ll be all mine  
An R.O.I. on the day you die.”

Alastor appeared in his regular form again, his microphone glowing green.

“Can’t let you live to tell the tale  
It’s time to take a walk with me through Hell  
It was your desire.”

He looked sideways back at her, radio dials in his eyes.

“You signed your name  
Such a name  
Got yourself to blame.”

Alastor poked her with his staff, lifting her chin up before pulling away. Charlie buried her face in her hands, devastated that she let not only herself down but everyone else as well. She could see flashes of her father shaking his head, Vaggie crying, Seviathan, Helsa and Katie jeering at her. 

Alastor grinned and tossed Charlie something soft. Charlie caught whatever it was, and gasped. 

In her shaking hands, Charlie was holding her two goat bodyguards Razzle and Dazzle. Only this time they were in doll form, unmoving, with voodoo pins stuck in their button eyes. 

Charlie wailed and sank to her knees, the heat and smoke from the nearby fires suffocating her. She pleaded to their blank faces to help her. Before she could make a move, dark tentacles slithered toward her, quickly wrapping around her legs and waist. Charlie was soon pinned to the ground on her back, the tentacles wrapped firmly around her ankles and wrists. She grunted and struggled, but they held her tight. Even going into demon form did her no good.

The wendigos were upon her in seconds. The first one bent down and sank its teeth into her upper leg. Charlie cried out and grimaced as fabric was torn and wetness coated her thigh. The second wendigo took advantage of one of her shoulders, the teeth ripping through the pale skin. Charlie screamed out loud in pain, hoping the noise could somehow distract her from the sharp pains, the squelching sounds and the smell of fresh blood. A wendigo had already started on her stomach. Sweat coated her forehead as more layers of flesh slipped off. Alastor was just standing over her, enjoying the show.

“I never did care about your hotel, or your little friends,” he cooed in a low chilling voice. “I got my share of entertainment and thanks to you, I get to move on with my next step of making Hell my personal playground. Now to celebrate my victory with the reward I’ve wanted for quite a while…”

Alastor’s shadow leaned over Charlie’s head, running his clawed fingers through her curly blonde hair. Tears fell from Charlie’s golden eyes, but a shadowy tongue licked them away. Nearby, Alastor’s microphone played a cheery jazz version of “You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile.” It was the one time when music made Charlie uneasy. 

Alastor raised his clawed fingers over her, Charlie seeing his hands and long yellow nails that had always been hidden beneath his gloves. 

“…your heart and soul!”

A sheering pain burst forth as Alastor’s claws made contact with Charlie’s chest. Red blood splattered in all directions, some of it covering the areas around Alastor’s mouth. He ran his long tongue over his lips in satisfaction. Charlie’s clothes and skin were also coated in her blood. A sickening snap of a bone breaking in her leg, jolted her into shock. The sharp pains and burns came at random, Charlie not sure where it would go next or when the torture would end. Black shadowy hands were lewdly kneading into Charlie’s lower waist, after the shadow had moved lower. But that was the least of her worries in comparison to the thick river of blood flowing down her and to the ground. 

A gagging reflex came to Charlie’s throat as she coughed up blood and bile. Dizziness and nausea overtook her; she couldn’t bear to look at her viscera and organs next. Charlie thought that she could stand up to the radio demon and prove to him that redeeming sinners was possible. She desperately hoped that Alastor’s human side would show through, and through the program, they could change for the better together.

But her one mistake cost Charlie her life, and everyone she loved. Now she was at Alastor’s mercy, ready to give in.

“Farewell, my dear!”

A gasping, gargled breath escaped Charlie as Alastor’s fingers stabbed into her chest like deadly knives. Charlie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out her last croaks of pained moans. More tears fell.

Her head lolled to the side, her pale face frozen in fear. Alastor greedily stuffed her pulsing heart into his mouth. Strangely, Charlie could see the monsters feasting on her corpse from above. 

That is, until she felt herself being rapidly pulled toward the glowing old radio, the static growing louder and louder. Her very essence shattered.

Charlie was curled up into a ball, shaking on her bed. The red velvet covers had been thrown off, leaving them hanging messily halfway. The door opened and footsteps quickly approached her.

Warm comforting arms held the princess, rocking her back and forth, like a mother with her baby. Charlie rubbed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her girlfriend’s face.

“V-Vaggie…” Charlie breathed.

“Shh, it’s okay, Hun.”

Vaggie’s face had a look of concern on it, very different from her usual angry expressions. Charlie sat up and the two of them touched noses affectionately. 

“I’m sorry. I heard you yell and I just had to come in,” Vaggie admitted. 

“Thank you,” Charlie said. She buried her face in her friend’s long white hair.  
“These nightmares never stop. This is the third or fourth one I’ve had.”

“And they’re all about Alastor, huh?”

Charlie nodded.

“That’s why I’m concerned about you. I know you mean well by trying to give Alastor a chance, but you know you can’t trust him. Your dreams might be a sign of that.”

“I don’t know what it is! Do you think Alastor is trying to scare me?”

Vaggie growled. “It seems very likely. I’m gonna have a word with that son of a bitch in the morning.”

“You know he’ll just laugh it off, right?”

“Probably, but he should know not to mess around with you. You’re the princess and you’re the one in charge of the hotel and your clients. Plus, don’t forget I can easily kill him with my spear.”

“Please don’t.”

Vaggie scoffed. “Just please limit your interactions with him, he could be influencing you. And yes, even with the songs and dances…especially!”

Charlie gasped, wide awake, a small smile on her face. “Are you…jealous?”

“Of course not,” Vaggie replied, fuming, refusing to admit. “I just want to protect you.”

Charlie squeezed Vaggie’s bare shoulder, revealed from her gray tank top with a pink broken heart on it and loose gray pants with skulls on them. Charlie’s pajamas were pink with red apples and musical notes on them. 

“And you’re doing a great job so far. But like I said, I have faith things will be better. A few nightmares aren’t going to get me down.”

“Your positivity never ceases to amaze me.”

“And I’m always amazed at your dedication and work ethic. I’m surprised you haven’t killed Angel and Alastor yet, again please don’t.”

“Oh believe me, if things get too out of hand, I won’t hesitate to do so. I’ve been underestimated in both of my lives and that not going to happen again.”

“Don’t worry, Vaggie,” Charlie reassured. “As long as we’re together, the sun will shine on.”

Vaggie chuckled softly and the women embraced each other, before letting go a few minutes later.

“Hey Charlie?”

“Yes, Vaggie?”

“You can sleep with me if you want to.”

“I’d love that.”

Charlie beamed and opened her mouth…

“If you don’t sing.”

Charlie sighed and smiled. “Fair enough.”

Vaggie and Charlie straightened out the covers and curled into each other. They were soon sleeping soundly as the stars and the pentagram moon shone from outside.

Peering from a darkened corner of the ceiling were two teal glowing eyes and a grinning mouth of the same color. Next to Alastor’s shadow was a demonic shadow of Charlie, with long flowing hair, horns, sharp teeth and red eyes. Rotsala and Eilrahc. Both were hovering in the air without legs. The two shadows wrapped around each other with soft sinister chirps before staring intently at the sleeping forms below them.


End file.
